


Queens of Mewni: Titiana the Just

by HikariIno



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Kingdom of Mewni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariIno/pseuds/HikariIno
Summary: Star uses a time spell to see into the past of her great grandmother Titiana.





	1. Chapter 1

Star was looking at the grandma room and focused on one.  
  
"Titiana the Just?" she asked.  
  
She gasped in happiness, "Oh! I remember her now, she's great-great grandma Shy's daughter and my great grandma!"  
  
She looked at the tasptery as she read the poem.  
  
"Living by the Code of the West. The Queen became a change for Mewni's Law and Order."  
  
She saw the tapstery. It as a girl with purple hair like Celena the Shy's, forest green eyes, and wore a western outfit. She rode a warnicorn on top of a rock cliff. Her wand was a purple gun with a golden Sheriff star center with red hearts on each side in a rusty brown center and golden ring, silver trigger, top gun, and parts and a brown holder with a red heart (the charger).   
  
"Whoa." She spoke looking at the tapsetry, "I wish I could meet you and knew what was your life back in this so-called West."  
  
She then wondered if there was a time-traveling spell or something. She leaned on a wall hitting a brink showing a book in a glass case which read "Queens of Mewni: A History By L. Butterfly".  
  
"Whoa. Aunt Lori's history book." Star said, saying her aunt's nickname despite she's deceased.  
  
She looked finding Titiana's page seeing a spell to show the past and being an invisible observer. After reading carefully, Star held her (3rd) wand and recites the spell.  
  
"From present to past, through time sands blessed. Take me back to the time... of the Wild West." Star called as her wand's front turns to an hourglass, it spun fast, and sand-like magic swirled around Star.  
  
She blinked seeing Celena now as queen working on some new laws.  
  
"Great-great grandma Shy!" Star exclaimed.  
  
She realized Celena can not hear her. She remembered the spell not only makes her invisible, but fall on death ears. Celena's advisors came in some covered in mud. She noticed and sighed knowing what had happen.  
  
"Your highness not be rude but your daughter did it again." One said.  
  
"Yes, I know." She respond.  
  
"Your majesty, I hate to argue, but please, teach your daughter some manners. You are the most beautiful and elegant queen of Mewni."  
  
Celena spoke with her soft and elegant voice, "I know I am and I understand my daughter is a bit on the... wild side. But I tried."  
  
Star looked seeing the scene changed to a young Titiana. She jumps into a mud puddle after leaping off her warnicorn. She laughed playing in the muddy puddle. She giggled having a blast.  
  
"Titiana!" Her parents called.  
  
Titiana sighed.  
  
"Comin!"  
  
Titiana went to her parents still covered in mud. Celena noticed and cleared her throat. Titiana noticed and sighed.  
  
"Mom, it's just a little mud." Titiana said.  
  
"Titiana, you'll be Queen of Mewni someday and you'll soon own the family wand. But you still can not act lady like or elegant." Celena scolded.  
  
"With all due respect, mom, I don't like the whole lady thing. It hurts my brain." Titiana said.  
  
Celena sighed. She frustrated about her daughter's rebellious behavior but she has patience with her. Her husband who has leaf green hair and forest green eyes, on the other hand, was a hyperactive and understanding to their daughter.  
  
Titiana's father Elm Forest spoke, "Come on, honey. She's only a kid! She's just having a little fun."  
  
"Dear, she will be queen someday. She's not showing a good example." Celena spoke to Elm.  
  
Titiana was shaking the mud off.  
  
Celena spoke to Titiana as the two were going to a dimension for a diplomatic mission, "Perhaps this will help her see what will happen if a royalty is misbehaving. We're going into another dimension for a diplomatic mission. A place called El Rosa."  
  
"El Rosa?" Titiana asked.  
  
"Yes, and if you behave, you might not only be a queen and get the wand, but maybe a surprise too." Celena spoke holding her wand.  
  
Titiana smiled loving surprises.  
  
"See? Now go get dressed in that princess dress I got you from your last birthday from that dimension." Celena said smiling.  
  
In Titiana's room despite the servants are helping her, she assures them she can do it. Her dress was a Mewni mix with Western style dress given to her from her mother on her 13th birthday. It was purple with puffy long sleeves with strings dangling, silver sleeve cuffs and white frills, a red collar and butterfly center, a white over skirt with silver lines, and white skirt frills. She also has purple cowgirl-like boots with silver swirls.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it on. You all run along."  
  
"You're so sweet, love." Lala the servant girl smiled. "Just like your mother."  
  
Titiana smiled as the servants left. But once the door shut Titiana saw her reflection  
  
"No, I'm not." She said. She was wasn't as beautiful as her mother.  
  
"I maybe nice like her, but... I'm not beautiful or elegant..."  
  
She puts the dress on before brushing her hair.  
  
"Oh, great grandma..." Star sadly spoke.  
  
Titiana went to the balcony as she some of her hair was pulled into a bun while the rest was in curls. Star walked up to Titiana and went next to her. Despite she can not be seen, she pretends to comfort her. Titiana picked up a pebble and tossed it.  
  
Titiana: I have often dream  
Of a far off place  
  
She looked up at the sky.  
  
Where a princess's welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
  
She smiled with the wind blew through her curls.  
  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keep saying this is where I'm meant to be  
  
She looks out at the city.  
  
And I'll be someday  
I can go the distance  
I'll find my way  
If I can be strong  
  
She leans on the balcony as a star flies by.  
  
When I'll go to the distance  
I'll be right where I  
Belong  
  
"Titiana it's time to go!" Celena called.  
  
Titiana noticed and ran off, grabbing her satchel.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the castle, Titiana went to the carrige. Her father cartwheels in and jumps into it after calling, "Open the portal!"  
  
Star rushed up to the carriage but the scene changed into a Western-like city. Titiana was looking out the window to see the town. She smiled. For the first time seeing this dimension, she fell in love at first sight. Everywhere she looked, she saw rodeos, horses, cattle, saloons, cowgirls and cowboys, and all the Western stuff. Star was amazed and excited as well, giggling. It looks just like Earth style of the Wild West. But what's different... the ctizens had animal like features ears and tails even mythical animals.  
  
Titiana sighed as her cheeks glowed. But then something caught her attention. It was young man trying to catch a black horse. Romeo and Juilet overture was heard as she slowly smiles and her eyes turned heart-shaped.  
  
Star spoke seeing this, "Ooooh, great grandma Titiana's got a wicked crush!" Star called. "On... whoever that is."  
  
When the carriage stop, the royals came out and are greeted by the Marshal of the town. Titiana was too busy ogling over the boy who came up.  
  
"Marshal, that steed's taken care of." He spoke.  
  
"Thanks, Elias." Marshal spoke. "I was just about to greet the King, Queen, and Princess of Mewni."  
  
"Oh yes, your majesties." The boy said bowing to them politely.  
  
Celena spoke holding her wand to her face, "How do you do?"  
  
Titiana was just "bah-bah-bah" even dropping her satchel. The boy noticed and said, "You dropped your satchel ma'am."  
  
Titiana fawns awkwardly at him.  
  
Star spoke laughing, "Oh man and I thought I was awkward."  
  
The boy picked it up and gave it to her making her swoon more awkwardly. A small cactus girl appeared with a net.  
  
"Ah heard a goose! I call dibs!" She called.  
  
Celena lightly smiled seeing her daughter. When the Marshal was motioning her and her husband to come to the meeting, Celena noticed.  
  
"Titiana, why don't you hang out with this young man and the cactus?" Celena asked. But she thought maybe tomorrow, she takes her to the next meeting.  
  
"Alright mom." Titiana said.  
  
Once the grown-ups were gone, the boy turned to Titiana fawning her. He smirked deciding to have a little fun with her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He asked.  
  
"Eli, she's the princess. Don't be mean." The cactus girl whispered.  
  
"No, no, you can call me Titiana. I maybe a princess but I'm not... elegant as my mother."  
  
"Oh, how about I just call you star princess?" Eli asked smirking poking her cheek. "Like your stars on your chubby cheeks."  
  
Titiana snapped slapping his hand, "There called star badges! So you better stop it or I'm going to get ugly with you!"  
  
"Oh! Like Ah'm so scared." Eli said. He went to her face saying, "Well, take this as a word of advice, this isn't your little kingdom you came from. This here is the wildest parts of any dimensions. And there's a lot of bandits and ghosts running around these parts."  
  
He points at her skull, poking a few times.  
  
"And if you don't get that through your skull," He added. "You're dead."  
  
Titian spoke, rethinking about her crush, "You're full of warnicorn pie!"  
  
She walked away from him, ignoring him. Eli smirked. The cactus girl runs up to Titiana. Star followed to hear the conversation between the two girls.  
  
"Sorry about him, princess." She said. "He's always been like that... except for me."  
  
"What a jerk." Titiana glared. But then calms down and said, "And I told you, you can call me Titiana. And who you might be?"  
  
"I'm Catty Cactus. Me and Eli, who's real name is Elias, works for the Marshal." The cactus greeted.  
  
"Oh so he's a marshal junior." Titiana sarcastically said.  
  
"No, he's a deputy." Catty explained. "And even if he is a... meanie, he takes his job seriously."  
  
Titiana nodded but still scoff. 'And to think I was going to have a first crush before mom decides to marry me off to some nobleman!'  
  
Catty saw something and gasped. She got in front of Titiana and pushed her. But it pokes her in the process.  
  
"Oops, I'm a pokey cow-poke." She nervously said.  
  
"What was that about?" Titiana asked yelping as she pulls the pricks out.  
  
"Don't go that way!" Catty called. "That's the trail to..." Evil music play briefly. "Skull Mine!"  
  
Titiana asked, "What's skull mine?" Evil music played again.  
  
Star got annoyed and asked the audience, "Is it going to do that whenever someone says skull mine." Evil music played again much to Star's surprise.  
  
"Seriously?! I'm invisible!" Star called annoyed.  
  
Eli said walking up, "Oh, you never heard of the legend."  
  
"Go away!" Titiana respond to him, ignoring him.  
  
"You have to listen to Eli, he's got a hum dinger of a story about Snake Eye Sam." Catty spoke.  
  
Interested, Titiana turned a bit. But she kept a cool look to Eli, "What? Legend about Snake Eye Sam?"  
  
Eli smirked before saying, "A long time ago, there was a mean ole miner named Sam, who staked his claim in Skull Mine."  
  
In a flashback we see a skull rock/Cave of Wonders like mountain top. Inside it's "mouth" was light. Inside there was a man he had scales and snake like eyes wearing prospector cloths. He hit his pickaxe looking at the gems.  
  
"Day after day, night after creepy night, Snake Eye looked for gems, even the rarest Rubipphires."  
  
'Whoa,' Star's voice whispered. 'I bet Erin would love to hear that's where she go the inspiration for her Gala dress.'  
  
"Then one night, he struck at rich!"  
  
When his pick axe hit a rock, a red mix blue to purple stuff was on his axe. He smiled.  
  
Later all the jewels, mostly the Rubipphires, were being put in a small chamber.  
  
"Then he hid all the jewels in his secret chamber," Eli continued.  
  
"Because he was too stingy to share with anyone." Catty added.  
  
"You mean greedy?" Titiana asked.  
  
"Like you know what that means?" Eli teased.  
  
"Yes, I do. It means intense and selfish desire for wealth or power." Titiana explained.  
  
Eli said continuing the story, "Right. Smart. Anyway, one night, before he could take his gems out, a storm came!"  
  
Lightning flashed on top of the mine started a cave in.  
  
"Lightning struck and started something fierce!" Eli continued. "And for Snake Eyes, he was so greedy, he wouldn't leave his jewels! And the mine collapse, trapping him inside! He either died of starvation, dehydration, suffocation or crushed! Legends says his ghost, Skull Eye Sam, haunts the mine to this day."  
  
His voice was heard growling and laughing, sounding like Jim Cummings. The flashbacks shows the mountain in day time and back to the trio (and Star Butterfly).  
  
"And ever since, no his ever left that mine... alive!" Eli said darkly to scare Titiana. She just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Yeah, I heard he eats his victims by poisoning 'em and spits out their bones with acid-like marks." Catty spoke shaking in fear.  
  
Eli adds one more detail to really scare Titiana, "Oh and I heard not only was he greedy but he lusts for women. And if a woman goes up that mountain, he captures them, keeps them, toys with them like his personal plaything, and when he's bored with them, he kills them and keeps one of their keepsakes as his trophies. His favorite are feisty, tomboys... like you."  
  
"I never heard that part of the story before." Catty spoke.  
  
Eli spoke showing his compassionate side to kids... in his way, "That's because your too young to understand, Catty. And maybe never."  
  
Titiana scoff, "Please, you just made that up that last part to scare me."  
  
"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Titiana spoke looking brave.  
  
Star smiled in admiration.  
  
"If you're so brave, why not you go up that mountain and face him." Eli challenged her.  
  
Titiana smirked loving to be put to a challenge. Especially back on Mewni, her royal friends or friends from the village always dared her to do things even if it was dangerous or silly.  
  
"Are you challenging me?" Titiana asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you challenging her?" Star asked.  
  
"Eeyup. Tonight, I want you to go up that mine and face him. And if you come back alive, I'll take back every word I said about you Star Princess."  
  
Catty shook her head in fear. Even though they just meet, Catty was worried about Titiana's safety.  
  
Titiana smirked, "Little boy, I accept your challenge!" She then asked, "Wait, why at night?"  
  
Catty was skeptical about the challenge but she knew what Eli's trying to say.  
  
"Well, I think what Eli's telling is you can't go up that mountain in a dress and lady like." Catty said. "He wants you to look like a cowgirl."  
  
Hearing that, Titiana smiled. Not only has she fell in love with the town and it's culture, but she was getting excited about being just like them. But that's when cowgirl confused her.  
  
"Uh, what's a cowgirl?" Titiana asked.  
  
Eli laughed before taking her hand. "Come on, we got some work to do."  
  
Titiana and Catty followed. Star rushed over.  
  
In a saloon, in the back, Titiana was putting on clothes as the show girls watched. She wears a black top with silver lines and purple roll-ups, a red belt with a silver star buckle, red striped skirt over purple demin pants with purple roll-ups, and red cowgirl boots with silver lines and soles. Lastly Titiana pulls her hair down which reveals to be as long as her mother's hair. But she paused to realize a simple hair down will not do.  
  
"Is something wrong sugah?" A saloon girl with fox ears and tails asked.  
  
"Uh..." Titiana asked embarrassed. She looks at them. "Do you girls know any hair?"  
  
Another saloon girl who has pony ears and tails spoke sounding like Rarity, "Darling, when I'm through with you, your hairstyle will be the envy of Mewni."  
  
Titiana smiled. The saloon girls start working on Titiana's hair. When they were done, her hair was in pigtails. Not only was it braided, but there braids in it to help braid it and it was tied by braids and two golden stars at the end.  
  
"Much better." She then wondered as she puts her black hat with silver lines, stitches and star on. "Maybe I'll make this as a new hairstyle for Mewni. Dedicated to you girls."  
  
The girls smiled.  
  
"So that's where I got that cool hairstyle!" Star pondered.  
  
Later, Titiana watched Eli roping cattle. Bored, she wanted to do something, not just sit and watch like she does back home. That's when a neigh was heard. She turned around ad saw a horse. She went over smiling at it.  
  
"Titiana, I see you meet Sunshine." Catty said carrying some hay. "Would you like to pet her? She's very friendly."  
  
"Yes, please." Titiana answered smiling.  
  
The horse, Sunshine, lean forward and Titiana petted her. Catty took some hay and gave it to Titiana. She took it from the cactus girl and held it to the horse. Sunshine took it and eats it.  
  
"I really love being a cowgirl.' Titiana said. "I can't wait to be one."  
  
Music played as she dances to the song, singing. Star dances to the song, using her wand to make a cowgirl hat on her head.  
  
Titiana: I wanna be a cowgirl  
Just a ridin' on a horse  
  
Titiana got up into the saddle as her hat fell on her head.  
  
Sittin' tall in a saddle  
With my cowgirl hat on, of course  
  
She was trying to use a lasso.  
  
And I'd be ropin' lots of cattle  
With a lasso in my hand  
  
She smiled looking out.  
  
Yeah, I wanna be a cowgirl  
'Cause it's the coolest job in the land  
  
"What a nice song." Catty complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Titiana respond.  
  
"Hey, Star Princess! Get over here!" Eli called.  
  
Titiana glared and walked over. Star noticed until the scene shows the meeting inside a building. Star noticed as she looks in. But then gasped to see two bandits watching.  
  
One asked stupidly, "Is that the Queen of Mewni, Celena the Shy?"  
  
"Of course it is you idiot. Shut up!" The second one snapped. "The boss said spy on her and see if about that wand of hers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the boss said he needs to know so he can do his plan."  
  
"So about your wand, Miss Queen Celena?" Marshal asked.  
  
"The Royal Magic Wand is a heirloom of the Butterfly destiny for generations." Celena explained. "It also takes form of whoever possesses the wand. But if it falls into the hands of evil forces, it can destroy the entire universe."  
  
"And the queens get them on their 14th birthday, which is tomorrow for Titiana." Elm added.  
  
"A birthday? Oh why didn't you say so?!" Marshal smiled. "We love birthdays in this realm!"  
  
"Please, no. No rodeo birthdays, just a regular elegant birthday." Celena softly plead.  
  
"With all do respect ma'am. Elegance is not our thing." Marshal pointed out.  
  
"Come on, dear. Just let her have some rodeo birthday fun." Elm assured. "Birthdays are meant to be fun. Besides the last birthdays were boring."  
  
Celena cleared her throat. Her husband cringed and went to "royal" position.  
  
"Well, we'll try ma'am." Marshal said.  
  
The two bandits ran off. Star noticed and followed after them to see what was going on.  
  
With Titiana, she has gotten better at her lessons. But much to everyone's surprise she was natural horseback rider, lasso roping, and using a gun. Eli was impress but also jealous as well.  
  
"I had no idea you were a natural." Eli said.  
  
"When you're family are royal but fierce warriors, there's a lot of things we can do and not do." Titiana explained, trying not to boast.  
  
"Like what?" Eli asked.  
  
"Control our Mewberty forms?" Titiana groaned.  
  
"Mewberty?" Catty asked. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a phase we female Mewmens go through at a certain age." Titiana explained. "But there's bad thing to it, we have to stay away from boys. It's like "you suddenly looking at boys as if they were made of bacon,"  
  
Star and Titiana now both said it, ""like you've never eaten it in your life, and all you want to eat is bacon"."  
  
"You are one strange kingdom." Eli quoted.  
  
"Well, I haven't been through it yet." Titiana said.  
  
"I hope so. I hate to be bacon." Catty shivered.  
  
Titiana giggled. "Catty, I said boys look like bacon. I don't think either of girls would be seeing girls as bacon."  
  
Catty sighed in relief. Eli turned to see the sun was going down.  
  
He spoke to Titiana, "Well, it's almost time, Titiana." He held out a map to her. "This will get you there."  
  
"And I pack you something for the trip." Catty said holding Titiana's scatchel. "I gave you three canisters of water, and some snacks like popcorn, popcorn balls with peanut butter, and rhubarb pie."  
  
Titiana smiled at Catty's generosity taking her bag. She took a slice of the pie. As she takes a taste, Eli spoke to Catty.  
  
"She's going on a hike not a three day vaction." Eli reminded.  
  
"I just didn't want her to get hungry." Catty said. "And cold so I added a blanket."  
  
When she tasted the pie, Titiana eye widen in disgust. Star noticed the disgust look, cringing and hisssing.  
  
"I take it she does not like it." Star spoke.  
  
Titiana looks at smiling Catty with goggly eyes. Titiana made a fake smile with watery eyes.  
  
"You ready?" Eli asked.  
  
Titiana nodded and started to take early walking. Once she saw far away from them, she spat it out.  
  
"Yuck!" Titiana gagged.  
  
'Even glossaryrck wouldn't't eat that.' Titiana thought.  
  
She held out the map. Remembering her ancestor Cosmica's map reading, she said, "Okay, head north."  
  
She went North.  
  
With the two bandits, they were talking to their boss.  
  
"And the Queen said the Wand was very powerful." The first stupid bandit explained.  
  
"And could destroy the universe." The second one concluded.  
  
The boss spoke which echo, "So the Royal Magic Wand is powerful."  
  
The two henchmen nodded slowly.  
  
"Ooooh," He spoke. "How wonderful."  
  
"She brought along her uh... uh... the girl." The first one said referring to Titiana.  
  
"Her daughter, Gundy you idiot!" The second henchman yelled.  
  
The boss gasped, having an idea, "You boys gave me an idea! I want the wand!"  
  
He got up to show himself. He has lobster-like claws but one was bigger than the other. And just like Snake Eye Sam when he was alive, he looks human.  
  
"Go find Celena's daughter and use her as a hostage to trade for the wand." The boss instructed.  
  
"But boss, we plump don't know where she is!' Gundy said. "She could be anywhere."  
  
The boss pondered. He smirked remembering what he has to find people when he or his boys can not. He went to a mirror.  
  
"Mirror, mirror, tall and sleek. Show me the princess I seek."  
  
The mirror showed Titiana walking the trail to Skull mine. She was singing "She'll be coming around the mountain" she learned from Catty. Unknown to the boss, Star was following her.  
  
"Ah yes. She's going to Skull Mine. Perfect!" He smirked.  
  
"Sk-sk-sk-kull mine!" Gundy asked shaking. "But... that place is there haunted!"  
  
The boss yelled smacking Gundy's head, "No!"  
  
"That's just hoowey!" The second one snapped. "There's no such thing as ghost!"  
  
"Exactly, Montana." The boss said walking behind the boys. "Now, boys, follow the girl and keep her at Skull Mine while I make an agreement to the queen that if she wants to see her precious daughter again, she'll give us the (deep) WAND!"  
  
He burst out laughing evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos below


	3. Chapter 3

Back with Titiana, she finally made it to Skull Mine.  
  
"There it is." She said. "The Skull Mine."  
  
She held the map up.  
  
"It said the entrance is right here but all I see is rocks." Titiana said.  
  
"Now how is she going to get in?" Star asked.  
  
Titiana looks around for a way in. But when she pulls on a vine, the "rocks" open up. She noticed and smiled. She took the rope off her foot and wraps it around a tree. She took out a lantern and turns it on to look inside. She saw a train track. Before she went in, she pulls out a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"I hate to waste popcorn but I'm going to leave a trail so I can find my way back."  
  
She walks in and starts making a trail. She walks around the mine. The two bandits approached to the entrance all the sudden.  
  
"Bingo!" Montana called.  
  
That's when growling and hissing. Gundy gasped and jumped in Montana's arms.  
  
"It's Skull Eye Sam!" He whined.  
  
"The boss and I just told you! That ghost story is a hooey!" Montana reminded. "Now, get in there!"  
  
He tossed Gundy inside with a crash.  
  
"Why do I have to be partners with him?" Montana mumbled.  
  
Back inside, Titiana made to a fork. She noticed her bowl was empty. She tossed it away which it broke off-screen.  
  
"Well, maybe one more thing." Titiana said pulling out the rhubarb pie. "If I set this down I might find it when I come back."  
  
She sets it down before points different direction to see which way to go. When she heard the hiss and growl, making her gasp. But she thinks it was just the wind.  
  
"Stupid Eli!" Titiana whispered.  
  
She looks around. Suddenly four arms grabbed her arms making her gasp. Star gasped in horror. She wish she could help but she can't. Not only she was invisible but if she did, she alter the past.  
  
"Gotcha!" Montana called.  
  
"Let go of me!" Titiana struggled kicking one.  
  
Gundy was the one hit. But then he and Montana pinned her down.  
  
"Hold still yah darn brat!" Montana called pulling rope out and ties her up.  
  
Gundy ties her legs to stop her from kicking. Now they put her on a wall nearby. She growled glaring at them.  
  
"Yee-ha! Boss is going to be so proud!" Gundy called.  
  
Montana chuckled, "Yep! Now you watch the princess while I'll go send a message to the boss."  
  
Gundy complained, "How come I have to watch the hostages?"  
  
"Because I'm smarter! Now stop beating your gums and watch her!" Montana called walking off.  
  
Gundy groaned leaning on the wall next to the princess.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Titiana demanded.  
  
Gundy admitted stupidly, "the boss wants your mama's magic wand. So we're going to hold you hostage. And if we're good, we can look for 'em jewels especially the Rubipphires."  
  
"My mother will never give up the wand!" Titiana yelled.  
  
"We'lll see."  
  
"Also wouldn't Skull Eye Sam be mad."  
  
"Montana said the story's fake."  
  
Titiana glared.  
  
Outside, Montana was using a handheld mirror to talk to his boss.  
  
"She's right there in the mine boss."  
  
"Excellent!" The boss chuckled. "I'm going to go see the Queen. (Deep voice) Make sure she stays alive and unharm (normal) and you boys can have all the gems. Ta-ta."  
  
Once he hanged up, Montana cheered. But when his boss came back on, he went to his calm self.  
  
"Oh, and once I have the wand. Bring the princess to me. I might have bigger plans!"  
  
The mirror got turned off. Montana smiled and rushed into the mine to tell Gundy the big news.  
  
In the mines, Gundy was whistling while Titiana glared. A flash of light appeared in a hole by them. Titiana gasped to noticed it.  
  
"Uh, Mr." Titiana spoke.  
  
"Shut up. I'm practicing my whistle." Gundy said before whistling more.  
  
"But..." Titiana got cut when a voice called, "Get out! Get out of my mine! I hate trespassers!"  
  
Gundy gasped to hear the voice. Scared stiff, he grabs Titiana and ran.  
  
"It's Skull Eye Sam!" He cried.  
  
He ran only to hit a wall. He falls over, dropping Titiana onto her side. That's when a skeleton version of Snake Eye Sam appeared making Gundy scream while Titiana (and Star) gasped in surprise. The ghost was real after all.  
  
"LEAVE MY JEWELS ALONE!" He threaten.  
  
Titiana tried to free herself using her teeth.  
  
"Gundy! Gundy!" Montana's voice called. "You were suppose to be watching the princess, not run off!" He appeared with his lantern. "Where in tarnation are you!?"  
  
He squeals in fright to see the ghost while Gundy waved. Montana reached for his gun.  
  
"Oh no you don'!" Sam called.  
  
His snake tail whipped at Montana making him fly into a wall. Gundy crawls away, abandoning Titiana who only got her top untied. Star stayed by Titiana worried. Sam grabbed Gundy and tossed him next to Montana. Sam laughed evilly.  
  
"You're mine now." He told the bandits.  
  
He used a lasso to lasso and grab the two. He pulls them into a mine cart. He used strong breath of wind to push them.  
  
"Enjoy the ride." He said laughing.  
  
The two bandits scream as they ride down the mine and out of it.  
  
With Titiana she tried to untie her legs.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" She snapped.  
  
Finally her legs were free as she got up.  
  
She ran as Star cried, "Run great-grandma! Run!"  
  
Sam looked seeing Titiana. He threw his tail after her which was longer. Star gasped to see that. Titiana keeps running seeing the pie. Knowing the pie and seeing the popcorn, she smiled and followed it. She saw the exit.  
  
"I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!" Titiana called.  
  
Sam's voice came as his tail got Titiana's ankle, "Oh no you don't!"  
  
It tripped her over, dropping her satchel. She was dragged back in as she tries to stop herself. Star gasped and ran after her great-grandmother. Soon she was brought back to him but in a different place.  
  
Sam spoke looking at Titiana, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
Titiana used her foot to kick his tail off of her. She stopped to see the jewels making her gasp. Star noticed with glimming eyes but she focused on Sam going close to Titiana. He observed her as he lifts her right pigtail and "sniffs" her.  
  
"A Mewman." He hissed. He saw her cheek marks and somehow recognizes them as the cheek emblems of the Royal family. "A Mewman prince-ss-s-s-s-ess. But where is your wand?"  
  
"I don't have..." Titiana realized what he said and asked, "H-How did you know I was a Mewman and a princess?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Not only your a princess but an elegant one." He smirked, drooling. "What is your name?"  
  
"Titiana."  
  
"Oh, what a lovely name." He picks up her pigtail and sniffs at it.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Titiana yelled pulling her hair back.  
  
Sam spoke to the girl, "Oh now, calm yourself. Why would I ignore someone as beautiful creature such as you?" He stroke her chin. "After all, you don't look like you were after my jewels... (darkly) aren't you?"  
  
"No. I came here to show Eli I wasn't afraid of his tall tell!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, now let me go!" She finally kicked his tail off her ankle. She got up to run  
  
Sam was now infront of her.  
  
"You're not leaving!"  
  
Titiana kicked his legs tripping him over. She ran the other way down the mine rails. But then a plank gave in and she fell into the water. She came out of the water swimming to shore. She coughed the water out as Star ran to her worried. When Titiana looked up she saw the jewels again. Sam appeared on a rock above her. He tossed a net over her, trapping her. She thinks it was a simple net. But suddenly it made her dizzy.  
  
"I keep my moonshade net for special guests." Sam told her.  
  
"Moon... shade?" Titiana asked unfamiliar with the word.  
  
"Before I mined, I used to study herbs and poisonous. This one's my favorite. Moonshade is a special plant that paralyzes and puts the person to sleep for twelve hours."  
  
Titiana rubs her eyes trying to stay awake and strong.  
  
"What... do you... want with me?!" Titiana asked. "You know I'm not... after your jewels!"  
  
"I know you aren't and you better not." He climbs down now in front of her. "But didn't this so-called Eli told you the rest about me."  
  
Titiana eye widen in realization. "I thought he made... (grunt) that up... to scare me."  
  
"Oh no." Sam said. He held her chin up with his boney finger. "They say don't believe everything you hear or read, but that one you SHOULD believe!" He laughed evilly.  
  
Star gasped in worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a review and kudos at the end


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Celena and Elm were at a their country house outside of town. They were waiting for Titiana to come down for dinner. Not only they had corn and food, but food from this town.  
  
"Titiana, dinner's ready!" Elm called.  
  
However there was no answer.  
  
Celena spoke alittle worried, "I thought that Eli and Catty would bring her home."  
  
"I'm sure Titiana will come." Elm said eating the mash pototes while chucking on gravy.  
  
Celena cleared her throat. "Elm, what have I told you about eating before our guest?"  
  
Elm sighed and stopped. He licks his lips.  
  
"I'll go send the-" Celena suggested.  
  
A door was heard knocking. Celena and Elm smiled thinking it was Titiana.  
  
"Oh thank goodness..." Celena sighed.  
  
"Come on in, Titiana! You have got to try this mash potatoes with lots and lots of gravy!" Elm called.  
  
"Oh, I love mash potaotes." The boss's voice called worrying the couple.  
  
Celene pulled out her wand. "Who goes there? Who said that?"  
  
A chair at the front of the table turned to show the boss.  
  
"Why I did, your highness."  
  
"Who are you?" Elm asked holding his fork threateningly.  
  
"I put that fork down, your majesty." The boss said pushing it down. "Because I don't think your daughter will want to be... (deep) HURT!"  
  
The two gasped realizing he kidnapped their daughter.  
  
"Where's my daughter?!" Elm asked.  
  
"Please, give her back." Celena plead.  
  
"Relax. She's still alive... for now of course." The boss explained.  
  
"What do you want?" Elm asked. "Money? Power? Corn?"  
  
"Heavens no. I can do that by myself." The boss waved his large claw. "All I want is (deep) the wand!"  
  
Celena gasped holding the wand.  
  
"If you give me the wand either now or before sunrise tomorrow, you can have your daughter back." The boss said. But behind his back, he made his claws cross his fingers. "I promise."  
  
"We will never surrender the wand to you!" Elm snapped.  
  
Celena looks at her wand hesitantly. Despite she would never surrender the wand to a villain, she loves her daughter very much. Even though they were opposites, she would not want harm on Titiana. So Celena slowly walk to him.  
  
"Celena, no! You can't!" Elm plead.  
  
The boss smirked as Celena slowly gives him the wand. But then... his mirror "ring".  
  
"Uh, excuse me." He said politely. He took his mirror and called, "What?!"  
  
Elm and Celena listened in.  
  
"Uh, sir we have a problem." Montana's voice spoke along with train sound.  
  
"What problem?" The boss asked.  
  
"We kidnapped Titiana." Montana spoke. "And uh..."  
  
"We lost the her." Gundy quickly added.  
  
The parents gasped in worried.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" The boss yelled.  
  
"It was Skull Eye Sam!" Montana exclaimed.  
  
The boss thinks it was just an excuse, growling. He started to yell at his bandits. Celena started to shift into her butterfly form while the boss was distracted. She was going to rescue her daughter, with or without the deal.  
  
"Elm, keep him busy. I have to go see if they are telling the truth and find my daughter." Celena spoke to Elm.  
  
Elm nodded with a smirk. He pulls out an axe weapon. Celena flew out of the house. Celena flew to town. She searches for her daughter. She spots Eli and Catty making her fly to the ground.   
  
She spoke to them after returning, "Eli, have you seen Titiana?"  
  
Eli yelped and saw Celena. He smiled sheepishly and lies because he's worried about getting in trouble.  
  
"Uh, no. Not really." Eli said. "I mean hypothetically there's this girl who went up to Skull Mine. Funny huh?"  
  
Celena arched an eyebrow.  
  
Catty asked innocently, "But Eli, you bet Titiana to go up to Skull Mine to see if she was brave enough to go there."  
  
"You did what?" Celena asked.  
  
Eli smiled sheepishly but admitted honestly, "Well, I'll have be honest, I was surprise she took the challenge. Most girls wouldn't..."  
  
Eli got hit by Celena's fan. He yelped rubbing his head.  
  
"You told my daughter to go up Skull Mine! My daughter will take any challenge!" Celena yelled in Eli's face. "Now she was kidnapped by bandits and went missing!"  
  
"Oh no! We're sorry, Miss Queen ma'am." Catty spoke.  
  
Eli was more guilty. He was guilty for challenging Titiana to go on a dangerous dare. Now she was captured and gone missing.  
  
"I understand it was a childish mistake but..." Celena spoke.  
  
"Ma'am!" Eli admitted, putting his hat on his chest. "It was my fault. And to make up my mistake, I will go save your daughter."  
  
Celena was not only by his honesty but his bravery. With a warm smile, she nodded.  
  
"But I will come with you. She is my daughter."  
  
Catty gathers courage and said, 'I'm coming too!"  
  
"No, Catty it's..." Eli said.  
  
"I like Titiana and I wanna be brave. Plus I want to make sure you apologize to Titiana when we get there."  
  
Eli smirked at his cactus friend but smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and review below


	5. Chapter 5

With Titiana, she slowly opens her eyes. Star sighed in relief to see she was okay. But all she could do was watch. Titiana looked around. She saw she was in a bedroom. She tried to move... only to tied by her hands on a post. She tried to get free.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your nap, Titiana." Sam's voice spoke.  
  
His ghost's hand was around her neck. He puts something around her neck. Titiana saw it was a rubipphire necklace.  
  
"A gift for my lovely guest." Sam spoke.  
  
"Why give me it if you're greedy?" Titiana asked.  
  
"I want you to look more prettier." He said unbraiding her pigtails. "And since I know you will never leave me, why not I decorate you with my jewels?"  
  
"So I can be one of your jewels and toy?" Titiana glared.  
  
"Oh no." He said hissing in her ear much to her disgust. "In the times I had women in the mine trying to steal my jewels or trespassed, they were just... broken." Sam explained. "None of them were special. So after one... by one... they faded away."  
  
He points to a shelf of things belonging to women he kept as his toys. Now they are his keepsakes.  
  
"But now that you are here, you are the one I have been searching for." Sam said as he pushed her hat off. "My favorite of all women. And what better then a tomboy then a tomboy princess of Mewni."  
  
"What do you mean?" Titiana asked staying brave.  
  
He went beside her, holding her chin up.  
  
"You are the one I want, Titiana!" He answered chuckling. "You belong to me now. You're mine."  
  
"I don't belong to nobody!" Titiana snapped.  
  
"We'll see about that." Sam said walking over to a table. "For you see, when I finally have the special woman, I created this when the time was right."  
  
He was making something before he spit some of his poison into the cup.  
  
Titiana spoke backing away but the rope was tight, "Whatever you are doing, I will not!"  
  
Sam got up and showed her a cup. Inside was red bubbling liquid.  
  
"My special brew called Posion Lust." He said chuckling. He went over to her, putting his hand on her cheek. "Just a sip and you'll be mine forever!"  
  
He forcibly opens her mouth and put the cup on her mouth.  
  
"NO!" Star cried.  
  
Celena's voice came casting a spell, "No!"  
  
A blast hit Sam dropping the cup. Sme of the liquid hit Titiana's face but it doesn't hurt her.  
  
"My brew!" Sam yelled.  
  
He saw Celena, Eli, and Catty who was hiding.  
  
"Mom!" Titiana cried happily. "Eli! Catty!"  
  
Sam called taking out his guns, "This is my mine and my jewels! And if you want them and my slave woman, you ain't never going to leave!"  
  
Celena used her fan to ward off the magic bullets. Eli crept over to Titiana. He pulls out a knife and he saws on the rope.  
  
"Eli?" Titiana asked.  
  
"Shut up." Eli said. "And when I get done, I'm wiping your face. Just don't lick it."  
  
"Don't plan on it." Titiana said spitting some out.  
  
Titiana was free from the ropes. She removes the necklace while Eli wipes her face with his ascot.  
  
"I wonder what would have happen if she did drink it. Not that I care." Star spoke.  
  
She saw Celena fought. She smiled at her great-great grandma.  
  
Sam fought back over powering Celena as Titiana notice she wanted to help her mother somehow. She remembered something she had read when she snuck a peek at the book of spell and began to sing.  
  
The light of the beginning  
Sparkle, sparkle  
  
Eli and Catty noticed surprised. Celena who was on the ground noticed. Star gasped recognizing that spell.  
  
"That... song..." Celena said.  
  
The light of the end... Lulala lila  
  
"The Eternal Song Spell." Star gasped.  
  
The gem on Celena's wand began to glow..  
  
Turneth over, El Ragna  
The hourglass  
Time runneth over  
Lulala li-la  
  
Now knowing what she means, Celena held the wand.  
  
The flames of hundreds of millions of lives  
Fall unhindered to become stars  
  
Celena spoke the spell, "From eternal song I play, the ghost I faced today! To stop this evil's trouble and shoot out bubbles!"  
  
Drifiting to sette, with great beauty  
Into the cradle of life and death  
To blow soft bubbles once again  
  
The wand shoots out a blast of star like bubbles. They hit the ghost making him yell in pain.  
  
"Titiana, get out of here." Celena called.  
  
"No, mom! He's my enemy." Titiana called. "Let me finish him! Give me the wand!"  
  
"But... it's not your birthday." Celena said.  
  
Having enough of her mom disagreeing with her, she finally stands up to her. "Mom, I love you with all my heart but... do not argue with me?! Give me the wand!"  
  
Celena gasped a bit. But she smiled warmly seeing her daughter was not only brave, but maturing. Celena then saw it was midnight outside, she thinks it's close enough to her birthday. She toss her fan like a fan weapon. Sam tried to strike at Titiana despite in pain. Titiana jumps up and grabs the wand. Catching it, it magically transforms as she twirls it around between her fingers (like Panty's first transformation).  
  
"Whoa..." Star gasped.  
  
The wand became a Steampunk pistol. Titiana starts shooting magic at Sam, smirking.  
  
Sam yelled, shooting back, "You are not leaving Titiana! And neither will your friends!"  
  
"That's what you think!" Titiana called. She looks up to see weak beams. With an idea she called, "Everybody out!"  
  
Eli grabs Catty and went to Celena.  
  
"Sorry your majesty." Eli quickly said before taking her hand and ran out.  
  
"Know this Sam, I'll never be yours!" Titiana snapped at Sam.  
  
"Then say your prays, princess!"  
  
"Much applied." Titiana respond with a smirk. She held up her gun and shoots a star. It hit at the beam causing a cave in. Titiana runs off as Sam gasped. Titiana avoids the cave in as Star follows. Sam's tail grabs her again making her stop.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!"  
  
Titiana held her gun and shoots a star, cutting his tail off. She then ran off as Sam got hit by the rocks. Soon Titiana was out of the cave and jumps out. She lands on the ground hard as the cave collapse.  
  
"I'll be back!" Sam's voice called to everyone.  
  
"And I'll be waiting." Titiana respond.  
  
"Titiana!" Celena called.  
  
Titiana saw her mother and looked down. She held up the wand.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
Celena spoke holding Titiana's hand and placing the wand closer to her, "I maybe mad that you went off on an adventure and that you got yourself almost killed... but... I'm glad you are safe. And I realized I can't change you. I only did those things so I can help you rule as a queen someday."  
  
"I know mom but I'm going to rule Mewni my way. That doesn't mean I won't need your advice every now and again." Titiana quoted.  
  
Celena smiled warmly.  
  
"And after what I experience, I think I just found a new purpose along with being future queen." Titiana said.  
  
"Is it...?" Star asked.  
  
"What is it?" Celena asked.  
  
"To be the law of this dimension and Mewni." Titiana answered.  
  
"Really? But-" Celena quoted.  
  
"Yes, I finally found a purpose in my life." Titiana said looking at her wand with a smile. "To stop outlaws and evil of Mewni."  
  
Celena added smiling, "I guess I can't change you. But I'm so proud of you."  
  
Titiana smirked. Eli came up to her but she ignored him.  
  
"Hey, look." Eli said. "I'm really sorry I dared you to go to Skull Mine. To tell you the truth, I was surprised you took the dare. No one was brave as you or would even take it. And deep down I was jealous that you were a great cowgirl then I expected."  
  
Titiana looks at him for a moment. Eli then held out a large Rubipphire making her gasp.  
  
"How did-?" Titiana asked.  
  
Eli just winks at her saying, "Just consider it an "apology jewel"."  
  
'And just like that my crush is back.' Titiana thought.  
  
Star smiled loving the story. She noticed she was going back to her present.  
  
"No, wait! Wait!" Star cried.  
  
It was too late, Star was back in the grandma room. She pouted.  
  
"Dang it! I wanted to know if great-great grandpa beat up the boss and had him arrested." Star groaned.  
  
"You really want to know?" Moon asked coming in.  
  
Star yelped and asked, "Uh... how did..."  
  
"Well, I knew you'd find my sister's book." Moon said. "But let me speak. Elm did defeated Red only to get badly injured... like River with flags."  
  
Moon shows a page of Elm in the same position along with Red thrown in jail. The villain threatens to get the wand even if it takes him hundreds of years.  
  
"Oh good." Star smiled.  
  
"But do you think Titiana and Eli are together, that the ghost and Red will come back, or Titiana really did became the Law of the West?"  
  
Moon smiled and took Star away.  
  
"That's another story for another time." Moon spoke. "Come, it's dinner time. We have mash potatoes and gravy."  
  
Star smiled wide at the audience in glee. Star took off running as Moon looked at Titiana's tapstery.  
  
Her smile died as she said, "I'm sorry about your daughter, my mother, grandma. I hope me defeating Toffee would ease you as it did me."  
  
She touched the tapstery and then walked away sadly. With Titiana, she slowly opens her eyes. Star sighed in relief to see she was okay. But all she could do was watch. Titiana looked around. She saw she was in a bedroom. She tried to move... only to tied by her hands on a post. She tried to get free.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your nap, Titiana." Sam's voice spoke.  
  
His ghost's hand was around her neck. He puts something around her neck. Titiana saw it was a rubipphire necklace.  
  
"A gift for my lovely guest." Sam spoke.  
  
"Why give me it if you're greedy?" Titiana asked.  
  
"I want you to look more prettier." He said unbraiding her pigtails. "And since I know you will never leave me, why not I decorate you with my jewels?"  
  
"So I can be one of your jewels and toy?" Titiana glared.  
  
"Oh no." He said hissing in her ear much to her disgust. "In the times I had women in the mine trying to steal my jewels or trespassed, they were just... broken." Sam explained. "None of them were special. So after one... by one... they faded away."  
  
He points to a shelf of things belonging to women he kept as his toys. Now they are his keepsakes.  
  
"But now that you are here, you are the one I have been searching for." Sam said as he pushed her hat off. "My favorite of all women. And what better then a tomboy then a tomboy princess of Mewni."  
  
"What do you mean?" Titiana asked staying brave.  
  
He went beside her, holding her chin up.  
  
"You are the one I want, Titiana!" He answered chuckling. "You belong to me now. You're mine."  
  
"I don't belong to nobody!" Titiana snapped.  
  
"We'll see about that." Sam said walking over to a table. "For you see, when I finally have the special woman, I created this when the time was right."  
  
He was making something before he spit some of his poison into the cup.  
  
Titiana spoke backing away but the rope was tight, "Whatever you are doing, I will not!"  
  
Sam got up and showed her a cup. Inside was red bubbling liquid.  
  
"My special brew called Posion Lust." He said chuckling. He went over to her, putting his hand on her cheek. "Just a sip and you'll be mine forever!"  
  
He forcibly opens her mouth and put the cup on her mouth.  
  
"NO!" Star cried.  
  
Celena's voice came casting a spell, "No!"  
  
A blast hit Sam dropping the cup. Sme of the liquid hit Titiana's face but it doesn't hurt her.  
  
"My brew!" Sam yelled.  
  
He saw Celena, Eli, and Catty who was hiding.  
  
"Mom!" Titiana cried happily. "Eli! Catty!"  
  
Sam called taking out his guns, "This is my mine and my jewels! And if you want them and my slave woman, you ain't never going to leave!"  
  
Celena used her fan to ward off the magic bullets. Eli crept over to Titiana. He pulls out a knife and he saws on the rope.  
  
"Eli?" Titiana asked.  
  
"Shut up." Eli said. "And when I get done, I'm wiping your face. Just don't lick it."  
  
"Don't plan on it." Titiana said spitting some out.  
  
Titiana was free from the ropes. She removes the necklace while Eli wipes her face with his ascot.  
  
"I wonder what would have happen if she did drink it. Not that I care." Star spoke.  
  
She saw Celena fought. She smiled at her great-great grandma.  
  
Sam fought back over powering Celena as Titiana notice she wanted to help her mother somehow. She remembered something she had read when she snuck a peek at the book of spell and began to sing.  
  
The light of the beginning  
Sparkle, sparkle  
  
Eli and Catty noticed surprised. Celena who was on the ground noticed. Star gasped recognizing that spell.  
  
"That... song..." Celena said.  
  
The light of the end... Lulala lila  
  
"The Eternal Song Spell." Star gasped.  
  
The gem on Celena's wand began to glow..  
  
Turneth over, El Ragna  
The hourglass  
Time runneth over  
Lulala li-la  
  
Now knowing what she means, Celena held the wand.  
  
The flames of hundreds of millions of lives  
Fall unhindered to become stars  
  
Celena spoke the spell, "From eternal song I play, the ghost I faced today! To stop this evil's trouble and shoot out bubbles!"  
  
Drifiting to sette, with great beauty  
Into the cradle of life and death  
To blow soft bubbles once again  
  
The wand shoots out a blast of star like bubbles. They hit the ghost making him yell in pain.  
  
"Titiana, get out of here." Celena called.  
  
"No, mom! He's my enemy." Titiana called. "Let me finish him! Give me the wand!"  
  
"But... it's not your birthday." Celena said.  
  
Having enough of her mom disagreeing with her, she finally stands up to her. "Mom, I love you with all my heart but... do not argue with me?! Give me the wand!"  
  
Celena gasped a bit. But she smiled warmly seeing her daughter was not only brave, but maturing. Celena then saw it was midnight outside, she thinks it's close enough to her birthday. She toss her fan like a fan weapon. Sam tried to strike at Titiana despite in pain. Titiana jumps up and grabs the wand. Catching it, it magically transforms as she twirls it around between her fingers (like Panty's first transformation).  
  
"Whoa..." Star gasped.  
  
The wand became a Steampunk pistol. Titiana starts shooting magic at Sam, smirking.  
  
Sam yelled, shooting back, "You are not leaving Titiana! And neither will your friends!"  
  
"That's what you think!" Titiana called. She looks up to see weak beams. With an idea she called, "Everybody out!"  
  
Eli grabs Catty and went to Celena.  
  
"Sorry your majesty." Eli quickly said before taking her hand and ran out.  
  
"Know this Sam, I'll never be yours!" Titiana snapped at Sam.  
  
"Then say your prays, princess!"  
  
"Much applied." Titiana respond with a smirk. She held up her gun and shoots a star. It hit at the beam causing a cave in. Titiana runs off as Sam gasped. Titiana avoids the cave in as Star follows. Sam's tail grabs her again making her stop.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!"  
  
Titiana held her gun and shoots a star, cutting his tail off. She then ran off as Sam got hit by the rocks. Soon Titiana was out of the cave and jumps out. She lands on the ground hard as the cave collapse.  
  
"I'll be back!" Sam's voice called to everyone.  
  
"And I'll be waiting." Titiana respond.  
  
"Titiana!" Celena called.  
  
Titiana saw her mother and looked down. She held up the wand.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
Celena spoke holding Titiana's hand and placing the wand closer to her, "I maybe mad that you went off on an adventure and that you got yourself almost killed... but... I'm glad you are safe. And I realized I can't change you. I only did those things so I can help you rule as a queen someday."  
  
"I know mom but I'm going to rule Mewni my way. That doesn't mean I won't need your advice every now and again." Titiana quoted.  
  
Celena smiled warmly.  
  
"And after what I experience, I think I just found a new purpose along with being future queen." Titiana said.  
  
"Is it...?" Star asked.  
  
"What is it?" Celena asked.  
  
"To be the law of this dimension and Mewni." Titiana answered.  
  
"Really? But-" Celena quoted.  
  
"Yes, I finally found a purpose in my life." Titiana said looking at her wand with a smile. "To stop outlaws and evil of Mewni."  
  
Celena added smiling, "I guess I can't change you. But I'm so proud of you."  
  
Titiana smirked. Eli came up to her but she ignored him.  
  
"Hey, look." Eli said. "I'm really sorry I dared you to go to Skull Mine. To tell you the truth, I was surprised you took the dare. No one was brave as you or would even take it. And deep down I was jealous that you were a great cowgirl then I expected."  
  
Titiana looks at him for a moment. Eli then held out a large Rubipphire making her gasp.  
  
"How did-?" Titiana asked.  
  
Eli just winks at her saying, "Just consider it an "apology jewel"."  
  
'And just like that my crush is back.' Titiana thought.  
  
Star smiled loving the story. She noticed she was going back to her present.  
  
"No, wait! Wait!" Star cried.  
  
It was too late, Star was back in the grandma room. She pouted.  
  
"Dang it! I wanted to know if great-great grandpa beat up the boss and had him arrested." Star groaned.  
  
"You really want to know?" Moon asked coming in.  
  
Star yelped and asked, "Uh... how did..."  
  
"Well, I knew you'd find my sister's book." Moon said. "But let me speak. Elm did defeated Red only to get badly injured... like River with flags."  
  
Moon shows a page of Elm in the same position along with Red thrown in jail. The villain threatens to get the wand even if it takes him hundreds of years.  
  
"Oh good." Star smiled.  
  
"But do you think Titiana and Eli are together, that the ghost and Red will come back, or Titiana really did became the Law of the West?"  
  
Moon smiled and took Star away.  
  
"That's another story for another time." Moon spoke. "Come, it's dinner time. We have mash potatoes and gravy."  
  
Star smiled wide at the audience in glee. Star took off running as Moon looked at Titiana's tapstery.  
  
Her smile died as she said, "I'm sorry about your daughter, my mother, grandma. I hope me defeating Toffee would ease you as it did me."  
  
She touched the tapstery and then walked away sadly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
